fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Papipupe Pon!
is the first opening theme song of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror. The song is composed by Ken Ito, written by Shoko Fujibayashi, and sung by Apink. Lyrics Short Ver. Romaji= Pa・Ri・Pi! Pa・Pi・Pa・Pi Pa・Pi・Pu・Pe PON! Terepashī okurimasu Raburī bōi 「Kocchi mite!」 Watashi no kimochi My fearī hakondene 「Anone…N̄tone」 Yūki ga nakute itsumo Tereru→Nigeru→Nakitaku naru Pa・Pi・Pa・Pi　Pa・Pi・Pu・Pe PON! Pa・Ri・Pi! Kanashī toki datte Majikaru na doa ga akeba Fu・Shi・Gi! Kokoro ni hane ga hae Tokimekirakira de Dance! Dance! Dance! Kyūto ni nare chau jumon feariru Ashita koso kanpeki sumairu Kanarazu kimi ni miserusa |-| Japanese= ぱ・り・ぴ！ぱ・ぴ・ぱ・ぴ ぱ・ぴ・ぷ・ぺPON！ テレパシー送ります ラブリーボーイ 「こっち見て！」 私の気持ち Myフェアリー運んでね 「あのね…んーとね」 勇気がなくていつも テレる→逃げる→泣きたくなる ぱ・ぴ・ぱ・ぴ　ぱ・ぴ・ぷ・ぺPON！ ぱ・り・ぴ！悲しいときだって マジカルなドアが開けば ふ・し・ぎ！ココロに羽根が生え トキメキラキラで Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ キュートになれちゃう　呪文フェアリル あしたこそ完ペキスマイル かならず　君に見せるさ |-| English= Pa・Ri・Pi! Pa・Pi・Pa・Pi Pa・Pi・Pu・Pe PON! I'll send a telepathy Lovely boy "Look over here!" Let my feelings be held by My Fairy "Erm...Umm..." I always don't have enough courage Feel shy→Run away→Want to cry Pa・Pi・Pa・Pi　Pa・Pi・Pu・Pe PON! Pa・Ri・Pi! When you're feeling sad Open the magic door Fan・tas・tic! A pair of wings will grow in your heart With the excitement and sparkles, Dance! Dance! Dance! I want to be cuter with the spells of Fairilus Tomorrow I will bring my perfect smile And certainly will show it to you Full Ver. Romaji= Pa・Ri・Pi! Pa・Pi・Pa・Pi Pa・Pi・Pu・Pe PON! Terepashī okurimasu Raburī bōi 「Kocchi mite!」 Watashi no kimochi My fearī hakondene 「Anone…N̄tone」 Yūki ga nakute itsumo Tereru→Nigeru→Nakitaku naru Pa・Ri・Pi! Kanashī toki datte Majikaru na doa ga akeba Fu・Shi・Gi! Kokoro ni hane ga hae Tokimekirakira de Dance! Dance! Dance! Kyūto ni nare chau jumon feariru Ashita koso kanpeki sumairu Kanarazu kimi ni miserusa Shokku sugiruyo kimi ga Chigau on'nanoko to Issho kaetteta My fearī dōshiyō!? Son'nane kyūnine Kimochi kawaranaiyo Aseru→Sagaru→Jitabata suru Pa・Ri・Pi! Pinchi no toki datte Ochikondara make Dance! Dance! Dance! Fu・Shi・Gi! Kuyokuyo shiteru yori Meramera pojitibu Dance! Dance! Dance! Motto dare yori suteki ni narō Watashi janaku kimi no hō kara Suki dato iwasechau kara Sō desho!? Kagaetemo wakaranai Ochikon de temo shikata nai Onaji toki ga sugiru no nara Itsudemo warattetai Kōkai wa shitaku nai! Pa・Ri・Pi! Kanashī toki datte Majikaru na doa ga akeba Fu・Shi・Gi! Kokoro ni hane ga hae Tokimekirakira de Pa・Ri・Pi! Pinchi no toki datte Ochikondara make Dance! Dance! Dance! Fu・Shi・Gi! Kuyokuyo shiteru yori Meramera pojitibu Dance! Dance! Dance! Motto dare yori suteki ni narō Watashi janaku kimi no hō kara Suki dato iwasechau kara |-| Japanese= ぱ・り・ぴ！ぱ・ぴ・ぱ・ぴ ぱ・ぴ・ぷ・ぺPON！ テレパシー送ります ラブリーボーイ 「こっち見て！」 私の気持ち Myフェアリー運んでね 「あのね…んーとね」 勇気がなくていつも テレる→逃げる→泣きたくなる ぱ・り・ぴ！悲しいときだって マジカルなドアが開けば ふ・し・ぎ！ココロに羽根が生え トキメキラキラで Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ キュートになれちゃう　呪文フェアリル あしたこそ完ペキスマイル かならず　君に見せるさ ショックすぎるよ君が 違うおんなの子と いっしょ帰ってた Myフェアリーどうしよう！？ そんなね　急にね 気持ち変わらないよ アセる→サガる→ジタバタする ぱ・り・ぴ！ピンチのときだって 落ち込んだら負け Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ ふ・し・ぎ！クヨクヨしてるより メラメラポジティブ Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ もっと誰より　素敵になろう 私じゃなく君のほうから 好きだと　言わせちゃうから そうでしょ？考えてもわからない 落ち込んでても仕方ない 同じ時が過ぎるのなら いつでも笑ってたい 後悔はしたくない！ ぱ・り・ぴ！悲しいときだって マジカルなドアが開けば ふ・し・ぎ！ココロに羽根が生え トキメキラキラで ぱ・り・ぴ！ピンチのときだって 落ち込んだら負け Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ ふ・し・ぎ！クヨクヨしてるより メラメラポジティブ Dance！ Dance！ Dance！ もっと誰より　素敵になろう 私じゃなく君のほうから 好きだと　言わせちゃうから |-| English= Videos File:リルリルフェアリル～魔法の鏡～ OP「ぱぴぷぺ PON!」(Apink) RiluRiluFairilu|TV size version File:Apink - Papipupe Pon! (ぱぴぷぺPON!)|Full version File:Apink - Papipupe Pon! (ぱぴぷぺPON!) (Instrumental)|Insturmental version Trivia *This song is not used in Hong Kong version; instead, Please-logy replaces it as the opening theme. Category:Music Category:Opening Song Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror